Dragon
Dragons (or wyrms) are very powerful and magical creatures. There are several types of dragons, the most common of which are chromatic and metallic which are evil and good respectively. They are an ancient race. Few species that still exist can claim longer lineage. All true dragons gain more abilities and greater power as they age. They range in length from several feet upon hatching to more than 100 feet after attaining the status of great wyrm. The size of a particular dragon varies according to age and variety. Although goals and ideals vary among varieties, all dragons are covetous. They like to hoard wealth, collecting mounds of coins and gathering as many gems, jewels, and magic items as possible. Those with large hoards are loath to leave them for long, venturing out of their lairs only to patrol the immediate area or to get food. For dragons, there is no such thing as enough treasure. It’s pleasing to look at, and they bask in its radiance. Dragons like to make beds of their hoards, shaping nooks and mounds to fit their bodies. By the time a dragon matures to the age of great wyrm, hundreds of gems and coins may be imbedded in its hide. Racial Traits: Darkvision: Dragons can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Wings: Dragons have wings, which allow them to move quickly. Draconic Scales: Dragons have extraordinary resilient scales. At the beginning they receive a +6 Shield bonus to AC and gain a +1 bonus at Level 5,10,15,20 and 25. Because their scales provide protection beyond normal means Dragons do not wear armor in their natural form. However if they wish, they can wear clothes in any form. Dragon Age: At the beginning, the dragon may choose his age and size. Large dragons suffer a -1 penalty to AC and attack rolls and receive a +4 bonus to knockdown rolls. Huge dragons suffer a -2 penalty to AC and attack rolls, receive a +8 bonus to knockdown rolls and can use wing buffet and crush effectively. The size adjustments are kept even when assuming another form. To prevent issues with alternate form and to apply the correct adjustments a logout is recommended after choosing the size. Spell Resistance: Dragons have innate spell resistance of 11 + character level. Favored Class: Any. When determining whether a multiclass Dragon suffers an XP penalty, his highest-level class does not count. Level Adjustment +3: Dragons are more powerful and gain levels more slowly than other races. It will take more experience for a Dragon to reach level 2 than it would for normal races, for example. Subraces: Chromatic dragons: '''Chromatic dragons are inherently evil. With the advent of the Cult of the Dragon many chromatic dragons have been tempted to become dracoliches. Black Dragon (Water) Blue Dragon (Earth) Red Dragon (Fire) '''Metallic dragons: '''Metallic dragons are usually noble, and highly respected by the wise.and inherently good. They can often be found helping others. The metallic dragons are brass, bronze, copper, gold, and silver. Bronze Dragon (Water) Copper Dragon (Earth) Iron Dragon (Fire) '''Planar dragons: '''Sometimes dragons live and breed in otherworldly environments. Those that remain in another plane long enough are radically altered by its nature or its denizens. Shadow Dragon (Darkness) '''Gem dragons: Gem dragons are aloof and self-centered, keeping to themselves and remaining neutral. They spend most of their time on the Inner Planes. Amethyst Dragon (Earth) Emerald Dragon (Air) Topaz Dragon (Water) Dragon Life Cycle True dragons go through twelve stages of growth during their enormously long life cycle. While size depends on the subspecies of dragon, great wyrms are often more than 100 feet in length. Unlike Humans, age does not seem to diminish their strength, intelligence, or power, and often has the opposite effect, and so the oldest wyrms are among the most formidable and impressive creatures in all of Faerûn. *Players are allowed to play whatever they want (only medium, large and huge are supported) but if we notice that all dragons are trying to be super sized, we might remove the size choice. Dragons are not meaned to run around in Sigil in their true form. We dont have the space for that.